Immortality
by Talking like a Lion
Summary: Magnus Bane has lived longer than most can remember. Underneath his carefree facade, there is a world of stories yet to be discovered. All one-shots centered on songs. There may be Malec scattered throughout, as well as other canon pairings.


Hey, everybody! So this will be the start of a series of one-shots on Magnus Bane. Feel free to review with suggestions and I will take them into consideration. I would really appreciate if you took the time to leave a review with suggestions or constructive criticism.

Song Choice: Hanginaround by Counting Crows

_She sat right down on the sofa_

_Says where have you been_

_I been waiting for you_

_Cause last night I had something so good_

_These days get so long_

_And I got nothing to do_

After having the audacity to walk back into his life after disappearing for weeks without a trace, Magnus Bane was not too pleased (to say the least) with the one and only Camille Belcourt. The whole issue was not the fact that she had waltzed back in without a care in the world. In fact, the whole soap-opera-worthy situation was that Magnus Bane was envious of the vampire. She lived freely, going wherever the wind guided her, with trails of pining suitors in her wake. He was much more powerful, stronger, with more abilities, but that did not matter in the slightest. He was sick of the days going by with nothing happening. So, the warlock was going to take a page out of her book and do something with his (immortal, but still) life. Because a secret only those with eternal life knew, immortality was not about living forever, but taking longer to die.

_I been hangin' around this town on the corner_

_I been bumming around this whole town so long_

That was it, he was leaving before it became too late. Besides, this whole town had become far too stale to live in anymore. It was the same old drama that kept being rehashed over and over again.

So, Magnus hit the road. Packing up some possessions, he left the godforsaken country of England. Bouncing from country to town to city, roaming around had never been so horribly easy. He should have felt something, some sort of pain of ripping away his old life, but there was nothing. He traveled, heading to taverns and inns to gamble and drink his problems away. It may not have been much, but it was a life. Romantic affairs came and went, and yes, Magnus did love. Just not enough.

And so, he eventually landed in Boston, claiming the title of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He threw elaborate parties, and did whatever he wanted to do. But eventually, he started to get glued to the foolish Shadowhunters hacking off the heads of demons because it was "their responsibility." Clary Fray, with her flaming red hair and terrifyingly persistent stubbornness. Jace Lightwood, with his perfectly mimicked attitude of William Herondale, all snark and sarcasm. The way they loved each other, like they would kill thousands to preserve each other. Isabelle Lightwood, with her walls of beauty and sarcasm that cocooned her from the dangers of falling in love. Simon Lewis, behind the nerdy façade rested a person stronger than he appeared to be. But most importantly, the blue-eyed boy that would once again impact the life of the warlock.

_We spent all day getting sober_

_Just hiding from daylight _

_Watching T.V_

_We look a lot better in the blue light_

They went out last night, to a bar with the whole group, drinking shots and telling stories that seemed a lot funnier under the influence of alcohol. Magnus drew all the blinds and nursed their hangovers while watching reruns of Dance Moms. Magnus thought he was better in the presence of Alec, who washed away Magnus's impurities with his innocence.

_I been hangin' around this town on the corner_

_I been bumming around this whole town too long_

Then Alec decided to try and go behind Magnus's back and take away his immortality without informing Magnus. The warlock understood, he really did, but it was the end of an era in his life.

Once again, he headed out following where the wind took him, the image of Alec's devastated face imprinted on the backs of his eyelids. Time moved so quick and so fast with an endless string of people and places.

Eventually, he met back up with Tessa Gray, the girl who never forgot the two boys she left behind. Of course, they were never romantically affiliated, preferring to be single. However, the two balanced out each other's loneliness, making the days not so long.

_This girl listens to the band play_

_She says where have you been_

_I been lying right here on the floor_

Tessa frowned sternly, comically imitating the scary father whose daughter just got home after curfew. "Magnus," she said softly, "Where were you?" Magnus notes gleefully that this is the exact replication of what happened with Camille hundreds of years ago, the tables turned. He has finally gotten his wish, just a bit too late. Maybe he will head off again to some faraway place where he can forget all the heartbreak this poor mind has already sustained (because everyone needs to wallow in self-pity every once in a while.)

_I been hangin' around this town on the corner_

_I been bumming around this whole town for way too long_

Thus, Magnus and Tessa part ways, going out to live solitary lives. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy each other's company, quite the opposite. It was just too painful for either of them to realize that they didn't know what they wanted from life anymore. There was nothing left to pursue, no more chase to hunt down power.

Magnus Bane has lived longer than most can remember, in a flurry of names and faces long ago taken away by time. Immortality requires an exchange; in place of dying you take away the exhilaration of living. And so, Magnus will leave the places others call home time and time again, seeking something that doesn't exist.


End file.
